The present invention relates to lubricant compositions, condom products including lubricant compositions and methods of making condom products. More particularly, the invention relates to warming lubricant compositions, for example, personal lubricant compositions, condom products including condoms lubricated with warming lubricant compositions, and method of making such condom products.
Personal lubricants, for example, in the form of pourable liquids, pourable low viscosity thixotropic gels, jellies and the like, are known and are useful for providing lubricity to various parts of the human body, for example, to mucous membranes, such as the oral, rectal, vaginal and the like mucosa. For example, see Ahmad et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,591, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Certain such lubricants have been proposed which generate heat or warming when placed in contact with the human body.
Using condoms lubricated with warming lubricants has also been proposed. Producing such lubricated condoms is somewhat challenging, particularly if the lubricant is to be applied both inside and on the outside of the condom. Conventional machinery used in condom manufacture mandates that the lubricant composition has relatively tight specifications, for example, in terms of viscosity, tackiness and stringiness, as well as providing the desired degree of lubricity and warming or heat generation.
There continues to be a need for new warming lubricant compositions, condom products including warming lubricants and methods of making such condom products.